


Freed by the Pollen

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine
Genre: Elements from X-Men Alternate Timeline Movies, M/M, Post - X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Pre-X-Men (2000), Remy LeBeau is an X-Man, Sex Pollen, X-Men Movies - Original Timeline, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: It is only when Scott and Remy are hit by a mutant's sex pollen that the two of them are able to act one what they are feeling.





	Freed by the Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/gifts).

The X-Men were on a mission. Well, it wasn’t the full team. Hank and Alex were teaching classes. Jean and Ororo had gone on a different mission in South America, it involved one of Magneto’s minions. There had been rumors of Mystique assassinating political officials, Hank had a sad look on his face when he had been briefing them about it. That left Scott and Remy with the more local mission.

They were going to find a mutant in New Hampshire and offer them a place at the school. If they didn’t want it, they were going to offer their assistance as best they could, and if they didn’t want that, then they would leave them alone. 

Scott had piloted the jet and landed them in a clearing away from the mutant’s home. The two of them started the long trek to the house. With it being in the middle of nowhere, that meant that at least there wouldn’t be much of a scene if things did go south.

No one answered the door when they tried the bell but circling around, they could hear movement in the old barn. The door was barred from the inside.

Scott motioned for Remy to step back, which Remy did. Scott held up one finger, then two, when he held up a third finger he hit the button on the side of his visor, firing a narrow, short duration beam of ruby red. The door was blasted off its hinges, destroying the wooden bar and throwing it across the barn.

Scott went in first, finger on the visor trigger and moved to the right. Remy was in right after and took the left.

“Leave me alone,” screamed a man whose skin was the color and consistency of green moss. From his flowering fingertips came a puff of golden pollen, that spread to engulf the entire interior of the barn.

Scott felt his mind filled with thoughts that he’d pushed down, locked away. When he was in the shower, alone, he’d imagine Remy pressing him against the wall, filling his ass with his dick as the hot water hit both of their naked bodies. He had jerked off many nights to that thought. 

The only person who knew about them was Jean Grey, his best friend, and she wasn’t going to reveal his secret to anyone else.

“You alright there, mon ami?” Remy asked as he put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, looking into his eyes.

“Y-Yeah,” Scott stumbled. He felt warm all over his body. Where Remy’s hand rested on his shoulder was like a white-hot sun, compared to the wildfire that was the rest of him.

“I was so worried about you,” he said as he put his other hand on Scott’s other shoulder.

They looked at each other, eyes meeting through a barrier of ruby quartz. Remy moved first, bringing his lips to Scott’s, claiming them in a long lingering kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist and eagerly returned the kiss.

Scott wanted this so badly.

Remy broke the kiss and whispered into Scott’s ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he said in his Cajun accent.

“I don’t want to wait any longer.”

They paid no attention to the mutant they had been sent here to get as Remy turned Scott around and pressed him into the wall of the barn. Scott couldn’t see what was going on behind him, but he did reach for his own belt and eagerly unbuckled it, before unbuttoning his uniform pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers.

He felt something cold on his ass.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked as he turned his head

“Ah, first time. Don’t worry. This will make things go smoother.”

Scott didn’t argue, and soon he was rewarded by feeling Remy’s hard penis pressed against his asshole. He could see Remy’s hands braced on either side of his head as Remy made the first thrust. Scott let out an explosive gasp. It was better than he imagined it could be. Remy worked up his pace through long even thrusts, Scott gasping in time to each thrust that went further and further up his ass.

Lips were pressed against the back of Scott’s neck in a kiss. There was a pause and then the thrusts started again. When Remy released his load inside of Scott, he was seeing stars under his ruby quartz visor. He felt Remy pull out, leaving Scott’s ass feeling sore, stretched out, but good.

“I’m not sure what came over me,” Remy said. He looked at Scott as they both fixed their pants.

“I think I know. That cloud that the mutant gave off. I think it made us horny,” Scott said.

“I’ve been horny plenty of times and that didn’t make me drop everything to have sex in the middle of things.”

Scott shrugged. He didn’t know how to tell Remy that while he didn’t want to do something like that outside of the bedroom, being with Remy had been like a dream come true. “I didn’t dislike it,” Scott tried tentatively.

Remy got a mischievous smirk. “I didn’t not like it either. Maybe we should try it again, back at the school where we can have a bit more fun with it.”

“I’d like that,” Scott said, finally smiling openly.

* * *

Scott was sitting on the bed in the infirmary. Hank was looking over the test results with a very serious look on his face. Remy was sitting on a nearby table, idly shuffling a deck of playing cards.

“So, what’s wrong with me?” Scott asked. He had been feeling off for the past few weeks. He hadn’t noticed it at first because of how happy he was about being together with Remy.

“I’m not sure how to say this, but congratulations, you’re pregnant,” Hank said. Remy stopped midshuffle.

“I’m WHAT. You did notice I’m a guy, right? I can’t be pregnant,” Scott said. 

“I mean it’s not that hard to imagine. A mutation could allow you to be pregnant or contact with some other mutant’s abilities could have caused it,” Hank drowned on and on.

As Hank kept talking, Remy got off the table, moved to Scott’s side, and placed a hand on his shoulder.


End file.
